Growing Pains
by BigBadTyrone
Summary: I wrote this story because I was disappointed with the writing quality of most fanfics out on this website. By no means is this story any good, but I'm just trying to illustrate how to effectively write. Amourship, rated whatever, I don't care at this point. I'm completely sick with this story.


I was going to fall. I grappled the rough reins as our Rhyhorn ripped back and forth trying to wrestle me off. I clung to the thick harness as the Pokemon jumped around. Loud, sharp breaths huffed out of its mouth as it pounced around the backyard. I was sweaty, dirty, tired and done with this endurance test.

"I'm going to fall," I yelled out to my mother.

"You'll bite your tongue. Don't bother talking," my mother immediately replied. She was enjoying my trial as I struggled with my mandatory training. Her voice hummed with excitement as my body swung around. "Serena, you need to move with Rhyhorn!"

"Stop shouting nonsense." The Rhyhorn continued to buck around as I lost more control. The Rhyhorn raised itself on its hind legs and I cried outloud.

"Did you forget that Mama had to fight like this in races as well?" My mother never gave up. Her assertive nature gave her success and I envied her aggressive trait. But, my life was unnecessarily hard. "Go for broke. No pain, no gain!"

The Rhyhorn crashed its forelegs into the dirt and bucked its lower body into the air. I was thrown off and fell face-first into the dirt ground. I lacked the passion to be the racer my mother expected, but I did learn one lesson from her. If I want something, I need to give it all of my effort. However, on that sunny day and in those chaotic moments, that lesson did not apply here.

"I don't like this!"

* * *

Froakie was injured and I blamed myself. Previously, I had shortly arrived in the Kalos region to continue my journey to become a Pokemon master. It was a simple mission, but I owned it. Travelling around the world, making friends and foes, and facing new rivals are the experiences that became fondly remembered; but, now I failed the Pokemon that protected me. Team Rocket, a group of questionable criminals, attacked Pikachu and myself. We stood strong against their new Pokemon partners, but the unexpected happened. Wobbuffet, in a measure of proud brashness, over shadowed us as it firmly stood in its place. It stuck out like an enlarging, blue highlight on a paper marked with yellow, and Wobbuffet jumped with the passion to return Pikachu's Electro Ball. The spiraling ball of yellow shot back at us and, for a single moment, I felt as if I was going to lose everything. That is when Froakie introduced itself. It jumped from the blur of scenery and took the countering attack head on. Team Rocket's plans would fall apart after that decisive moment; however, nothing in life comes without consequence. Froakie courageously traded its wellbeing for our safety, its condition became critical and I rushed to the Platane Laboratory to save the hero.

"You will make it," I whispered to the frailing Froakie as we ran up a steep city hill.

"You're too slow brother," Bonnie yelled as she turned to face her slowing sibling. Bonnie was a simple girl with a big heart and growing mind. She may not have always been on key, but she did everything with sincerity. She was this yellow spark that stood short and sure in every action. Her love for her friends and family glistened in her spiraling eyes of blue. She was the kind girl that aggressively acted in sight of what was right.

"I'm aware of that. You and Ash go ahead. Please," Clemont panted back at us. Clemont was a small boy with an inventive brain. He was not always right, but he worked proudly on his solutions. Clemont was like a bronze statue of a laborer, he stood proud and true in all of his person and he reflected it through his creations. His bushel of blonde hair clung low and curled upward; he was drenched. He lost motion and reverted back into that great laborer's pose as he came to a stop.

"I'm sorry, Clemont."

"I keep telling him that he's slouchy," Bonnie whispered. Her voice charmed with an innocence that excused her ignorance. In truth, Clemont worked harder than any of us. We ran forward throughout the streets as my worry for Froakie sharpened. His breaths were lethargic as he was in this state of attrition. The sun covered us with an overbearing light that seemed to slow every step I took. It was an unbelievable burden. However, as the clouds covered Lumiose City, the light dimmed its power and relieved us with a shade of seriousness. Bonnie lead us into this extensive building. Its wings were spread across a plot of pseudo-natural land. The yard was covered in this faux, green foliage that consistently colored the ground as well. As we approached the gate entrance, I noticed how long it was in contrast to the walls. The gate was flung open as if there was no intention of it ever closing. This entire building welcomed us.

"The Platane Laboratory," I asked.

"It's a Pokemon Laboratory," Bonnie replied.

We entered the building and called for the professor. Professor Sycamore emerged from the shadowed hallway to our right. His immediate appearance was lax. His hand positioned itself on the back of his head and lazily scratched away. He walked towards us in a slouch and I glared at him.

"Are you the Professor," I asked. His back immediately straightened and his eyes focused towards the Pokemon that laid injured in my arms.

"Froakie," the professor yelled.

"You know this Froakie?"

"Of course. Come, Sophie," he commanded as he picked up Froakie out of my arms. His eyes narrowed their focus down to the weak Pokemon and his voice lost its timbre.

"I was worried about you. Your previous trainer contacted us."

Froakie was taken away by a young woman in a lab coat and the professor stared off as his assistant scurried down the hall.

"Will Froakie's trainer be picking it up?"

"No," stated the professor. "They contacted us and they want to let Froakie go."

His answer gave me chills and his attitude did not help. His reply showed no emotion. My Pikachu chirped up antecedently in surprise as Clemont entered the building. He came to a collapse as he entered the cool building and he and our things fell to the floor.

"You're late, brother."

"How is Froakie," asked Clemont. Froakie would turn out to be just fine, but we still worried. Later, we saw him lay flat on an examination table as the woman in the labcoat treated it. Our worry didn't stop.

"You shouldn't worry. Sophie is the best around here." I looked up at the professor and gave a grin of half-assurance as he sat down on a couch nearby. After introducing ourselves, he went into the tangent topic of Froakie.

"I've yet to thank you all for saving Froakie."

"I'm glad we came here, but tell me a bit about its story. You said that they wanted to let it go?"

"Froakie never listened to its trainer in battle. The first boy picked Froakie and returned it to me for that reason. Several trainers would do the same and Froakie was passed down."

The bitter story went down my throat with a mild aftertaste. I looked towards the room where Froakie was held and I noticed a large Garchomp standing near the window. Its size towered over everyone else in the room, but no one was afraid. It lacked its intimidating nature.


End file.
